The Dilemma of Honoka Takamiya
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested by maxxx7491. Due to certain circumstances, Honoka is left defenceless while Medusa and the KMM gang are being sheltered. What started as an urge on Medusa's side will unfold into a plan to remove Honoka's resistance against Tower Witches. Permanently. Honoka x Tower Witches. Rated M for mature/adult themes and occasional language, Not Safe For Work.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Witch Craft Works and all its characters belong to the writer and illustrator Ryū Mizunagi. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

Requested by maxxx7491, who also came up with the actual "plot."

**The Dilemma of Honoka Takamiya**

_Prologue – The Dilemma Regarding a Snake Charmer_

This day had been nothing but a nightmare.

After the battle with Medusa a few nights ago, the snake-woman had been staying within the Takamiya household unbeknownst to Honoka's mother and sister. Apparently it was Ayaka's idea, though she refused to explain the details as to why she – and to an extent him – was hiding a villain in his house.

And not only a villain, but her underlings as well – the same underlings who frequently attempted to kidnap Honoka daily.

And they would've succeeded too if it wasn't for Ayaka Kagari, the Fire Witch. She had an inconsiderable amount of power and could take down the gang of Tower Witches even without relying on magic.

Which was why Honoka Takamiya was in a huge dilemma. Due to Ayaka's mother, Kazane, the Kagari family were now training in the mountains (God knows what kind of training that could be.)

So, no Ayaka, no protection. Luckily, his little sister, Kasumi, was a witch as well – but she had been dragged along by their mother, Komachi, who had insisted to follow Kazane.

…

The first day had gone by smoothly at first. Even the KMM gang had been a bit dumbfounded at first upon finding out that Honoka had been left defenceless, but Medusa had told them off before they even tried anything. So with that, all he had to do was the clean the house, prepare dinner, and awkwardly avoid the Tower Witches' conversations.

Although he barely got any sleep the night that followed. He could hear them talking and giggling from Ayaka's room, which only made him even more uncomfortable.

The second day had been relatively normal – idle, but normal.

However, the witches had been rather quiet, and kept to themselves. The only times they spoke was then he inquired about dinner (they were "guests" after all) but he was only met with short answers.

Up until then Honoka thought he just might've survived this ordeal until Ayaka returned. Or until Kasumi broke free and returned home as quickly as she could.

Right now, he really, _really_ wished for either of those things to happen.

"O-oi! Be still, Takamiya-kun!"

He was thrown onto the bed in Ayaka's room; – the same room Medusa and her underlings sought shelter – his arms tied behind his back and his mouth covered by duct tape. The bed was soft, but the whip Mei used was hurting his wrists too much for him to notice.

"Now now, don't be so rude," Medusa said with wicked glee. "We don't want him hurt and bruised, now do we?"

"S-Sorry, Medusa-sama!" the KMM gang exclaimed simultaneously.

"But while you're at it, tie him up his arms to the bedposts."

Doing as they were told, Honoka soon found himself tied by his wrists to the bed, with only his legs free. The duct tape was ripped off from his mouth, his sensitive lips stinging with pain and he screamed.

The snakewoman hushed him. "Quiet, Takamiya-kun." She turned to her underlings. "Leave us."

As soon as the door closed, Medusa turned back to Honoka, grinning wickedly. How she was able to "see" while wearing a blindfold, he'd never understand (though her hair consisted of snakes after all.)

She chuckled. "Aww, you really don't like me at all, do you? You're practically trembling over there…"

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't. "W-What do you want with me…?"

"You'll see for yourself," she said vaguely. Before Honoka could comprehend what she meant, the snakewoman's yokai-familiars crawled on top of him: one began to undo his button, whilst the other began to unzip his pants.

_´W-wait…!´_ "W-What are you d-doing?!" His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he gazed back at Medusa – the snake-witch had her snake and yokai familiars undressing her, (the clothes that wasn't her straightjacket or blindfold that is) revealing creamy pale skin and long, slender legs – slender legs that joined up to her dripping core.

Blood rushed through him in a slowly accelerating rate, his body temperature rising till he heard his blood's pumping in his ears.

"Actions speak more than words, don't you agree?" she said with a smirk and supposedly "eyed" Honoka over. "And you appear to be enjoying the view as well."

Taken aback, he quickly tore his gaze away to see his lower body stripped free of its confinement – more specifically his inguen – and he tensed as the shock and dread came over him like an alarm.

"For someone so young, your length is impressive." He hadn't even noticed she moved over. "I'm going to enjoy this…" Her forked tongue darted out, it's smooth, saliva-coated surface licking the pulsating member eagerly. "Luckily for you, I'm too lascivious for foreplay. You're in for a treat, Takamiya-kun."

"W-w-w-hat?! I'm not m-mentally prepared- N-no! I meant-!"

Medusa merely laughed before she positioned herself, spreading her slim thighs and further revealing puffy lips, flushed red with arousal.

Honoka's whole body stiffened at the sight, emotions whirling chaotically within him until everything were blank, like a complete sweep of white as the snake-witch lowered herself onto his penis.

Warm. Wet. Tight. And absolutely overwhelming. Pleasure surged through him as Medusa moved slowly at first, but it didn't take long before her pace gradually increased.

Honoka could barely take it: his thoughts were of Ayaka and Ayaka alone – he liked her, and she obviously liked him – but his body betrayed him, growing hotter and hotter with lustfulness the more he caught glimpses of Medusa's impressive chest bouncing with every movement, and the feeling of her pussy wrapping around his manhood in a fleshy vise.

She chuckled again. "Don't be so loud. You'll disturb the neighbours."

Loud?

Apparently he was: Honoka hadn't even noticed that he was releasing a series of raspy moans as a result of the snakewoman riding him like a bucking bronco.

"Your body is quite honest. I appreciate that," Medusa said, amused. "I can feel you twitching and throbbing eagerly down there… Are you close? Go ahead. It's a safe day."

She was definitely right about his body. Whether he liked it or not, the tingling sensation was steadily building up within his groin, stimulated by Medusa riding him and sliding up and down his formerly-virgin penis.

A few minutes later, Honoka climaxed, his rod deeply imbedded in Medusas' pussy just as she reached her own as well, droplets of her arousal staining the bed sheets.

"Not bad at all," she said with a playful tone. "While I only wanted to find a proper way to release my urges, I think this is a too good of an opportunity to pass up."

She got up from the bed, her core dripping with the mixture of juices. Sighing contently, the snake-witch "looked" back at Honoka, flashing a toothy grin as the door quietly opened up. "This might be a great opportunity to turn the tables for the future. Did you girls enjoy the show?"

The KMM gang looked guilty, but they eventually nodded, eyes wandering over to Honoka's semi-erect member. The boy was flushed red and his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Medusa laughed. "He's already tied up, you know." Her grin grew as her underlings' expressions became baffled, but eventually they too leered at the defenceless boy.

_´Perhaps hiding here was a lot more beneficial than I thought…´_

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**_… Whenever I get back from hiatus._**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Witch Craft Works and all its characters belong to the writer and illustrator Ryū Mizunagi. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

**The plot-less story continues.**

**:::**

**The Dilemma of Honoka Takamiya**

_Chapter 1 – The Dilemma Regarding the Continuing Nightmare_

The sun's rays peeked through the curtains and lit up the room, the light causing a pair of eyelids to stir and crack open, their vision a blur as they adjusted to the morning light.

The young man, sleeping soundly on the bed, stirred and released a yawn. His mind was clouded – he barely remembered anything from last night. His mother and sister was away on Kazane's and Ayaka's training-

Speaking of Ayaka, surely this was her room? Why was he sleeping here?

…Why was he naked?

Honoka groaned and attempted to move but, as he did, a sharp pain shot through his wrists; they were still bound by Mei's whip, the leathery friction stinging his skin and hazel orbs widened.

_No…!_

The brunette bolted upright, his heart beating faster and faster – as if trying to tear through his ribcage – and he was on the verge of screaming when he was pushed back down onto the white linen sheets.

"Yo," a voice greeted. "Good to see you coming back around."

Honoka bolted back up again, eyes wide and puzzled, and released a startled yelp. Panic coursed through a pale body covered in cold sweat in contrast to the betrayal of the pleasurable, warm sensation below his midriff.

Mei – the green-haired witch whose whip was currently tying up the brunette's wrists – was in her birthday suit by his side, slender fingers massaging an erect member while his gaze remained fixated on her ample breasts.

She winked and smirked. "Care for a rerun of last night?"

_Rerun?!_

"W-what-" the brunette began, but naked, slender arms snaked around him and brought him back down onto the sheets yet again and his panic intensified: the others were here too!

"I don't think he remembers much; he lost consciousness after a while," Kotetsu remarked, pinning Honoka's right arm to the bed. "Can't be helped…"

_´I lost consciousness?´_

"He's all rested up now though!" Tanpopo stated, leering down at the brown-haired youth from directly above with a lecherous grin. "So we could do for a rerun!"

As the other members of the KMM gang pinned the defenceless young man to the soft bed, Honoka let out a scream – or would've, had the frisky, cat-eared witch not straddled his face, creamy thighs pressing the sides of his face, and her warm, slick heat hovering barely an inch above the brunette's lips. He could smell the dirt-blonde's arousal, and her sex's liquid heat slipped through his dry lips and settled on his tongue.

His heart began to beat quicker.

Tanpopo's yellow eyes met Honoka's dark-brown ones, and she simpered. "Now, don't be shy. **Lick.**"

The young man's mind was reeling. His hormones were raging inside of him and his body felt it was on the verge of combusting with everything going on – in addition to the "service" he was receiving below the belt with Mei and Kotetsu, and Kanna and Rin using his hands to-

He blanched. Were they using his hands to satisfy themselves? There was wet heat engulfing his digits and Honoka paled even further as pleasure – building up and spreading from neuron to neuron – overwhelmed him. His cock throbbed between lashing tongues and succulent lips, occasionally being wrapped in moist, sucking heat.

With no choice, the brunette began lapping at Tanpopo's cunt; the taste was to be acquired, but he remained focused on his task, despite the overwhelming sensations that churned between his legs. The scent of the cat-eared witch's sex lingered in the small tuft of blonde hair above her quivering lips, filling his nostrils with each intake of air.

In his mind, Honoka wanted this nightmare to disappear – to leave him alone.

But his body (Hormones be damned!) wanted more of this… More mind-numbing pleasure, more heat to envelop his body and bring him to the edge.

The room was filled with strings of content sighs and moans.

Tanpopo rutted against the boy's face, biting her lower lip and grinding against his tongue to milk out as much pleasure as she could. She was-

_´So c-close…!´_ she thought before Honoka's tongue coiled _just so_ against her inner walls, sending the witch over the edge into pure rapture that wiped her mind clean, her pleasure receptors ablaze.

As the brunette was forced to drink her juices, his cock throbbed with anticipation as the mushroom-shaped lavished with slick tongues and soft hands caressing his balls.

The wet heat that bobbed up and down his length had the young man bucking his hips – a sign of his weakened self-discipline – and that proved to be enough. Honoka let out a muffled gasp as his dick, inside someone's mouth, ejaculated. The sensation coursed through his body, jolting through his nerves, until his climax ended and either Mei's or Kotetsu's mouth slid of his length with a _´pop´_.

"Well done, runt," Tanpopo said, managing a sneer even though she was panting.

At least this ordeal was over… for now.

* * *

_´Sounds like they were having fun up there,´_ Medusa mused, snickering. Her yokai familiars, while small in size, were preparing breakfast for their snake-haired mistress downstairs as the aforementioned woman and boss of the KMM gang sat by the kitchen table, awaiting her breakfast. It wasn't like the "man of the house" was available to do it for her instead.

Her lips curled into a teeth-flashing grin. _"The man of the house:"_ a fitting title for the boy, considering his situation. Medusa let out a dark chuckle when her mind wandered back to last night, and how wild that night had been, and the feeling of Honoka's length inside of her…

Part of her wanted to skip breakfast and join her underlings for a second round… And nothing was really stopping her, was there? It would only further advance her plan, after all – two birds, one stone and all that – a perfect way to combine business and pleasure.

Though she was deeply contemplating, she felt a presence nearby – her serpent hair reacted, hissing wildly, and, sure enough, the snake-woman found herself face to face with a youthful-looking woman with pinkish red hair, wearing a long heavy waistcoat and slacks, with world-war-1 officer's hat. Her eyes were black with yellow highlights, and she was smiling at Medusa, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Chronoire," the snake-haired woman began. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of you walking in unannounced into other people's home?"

The other Tower Witch let out a soft laugh and leant against the wall. "I caught news of the young Fire Witch leaving Takamiya-kun behind, unguarded – you know how rumours travel – So I had to see it for myself. And since you're here, I take it the rumour is true."

Medusa nodded. "Indeed it is."

Chronoire's brow furrowed and she lost her smile. "So how come you haven't capitalized on the White Princess yet?"

The serpent-haired villainess chuckled. "Sit down, and I'll happily tell you. It'll benefit everyone, after all," she said, gesturing for her fellow Tower Witch to sit at the opposite end of the kitchen table, just as her yokai finished setting the table. "Breakfast?"

* * *

The nightmare was far from over, Honoka dreaded.

Hot water streamed down the young boy's face and ran down his body, but little did it calm him as his arms, bound by Mei's leather whip, rendering him from performing any actions – again was he defenceless, and at the mercy of the green-haired Tower Witch.

And despite the brunette's predicament, dark-brown orbs remained wide open and peering at the witch's body – her bare, pale, flawless, and sexy body.

The young male swallowed hard and mentally berated himself for even thinking such wanton thoughts, but his eyes wouldn't close. They remained ever-so-gazing at Mei's malleable peaks and petite, perky buds.

Despite wanting to escape from here – to find help from any Workshop Witch – the desire that gnawed at the back of the young boy's mind had taken root, and that twisted thought wanted to reach down and cup her breasts, fondle them till his heart's content.

A pair of slender legs trembled and hips were bucking as Honoka let out a tired, raspy grunt. The one-eyed witch's head was bobbing, enveloping his length with her mouth, and the gleam in said eye was mocking, daring even.

They both knew who was in command.

As Mei suckled on the sensitive head, talented slender finger caressed the equally sensitive skin of the brunette's sac, and the male of the Takamiya household quivered from his swiftly-approaching orgasm.

It only took Honoka a few more strokes before he filled the one-eyed Tower Witch's mouth with his essence, riding out his toe-curling orgasm and groaning as he did.

"No…more…" the brunette said weakly, his throat raspy.

Mei's reply was a chuckle as she serviced his length, having swallowed the creamy discharge. She gave his cock a last suckle before it left her lips and the girl got back up with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"We're hardly done with you, Takamiya-kun," the woman said. "Medusa-sama left you in our care. And since we used rock-paper-scissor, so next in line is Rin-"

A sharp knocking on the bathroom door had the green-haired female's brow furrowed. "Hold your horses, Rin! At least let us take a proper shower-!"

"_It's me," _came the reply and Mei blanched, her body tensing up. _"Sounds like you were having fun."_

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Medusa-sama!" she screamed, absolutely terrified. "I a-a-assumed-"

"_Quiet you," _Medusa said with a snicker. _"Allow the boy to rest afterwards. Neither you or the others are to disturb him for a while, understood?"_

As the one-eyed girl let out a stuttered "yes," Honoka himself had paled from hearing the KMM gang's boss. The infamous Tower Witch was hardly letting him rest for the goodness in her heart; she had something in store for him.

At least he should be thankful he was allowed a moment to recover, not only physically, but mentally as well… even if the relief would be short-lived.

* * *

Honoka awoke later, (having been allowed to sleep in his room after the shower) wearing only his school shirt and underpants. The brunette sighed and rubbed his sore wrists – it stung severely, but the pain wasn't unbearable.

The brunette sighed. He thought of getting properly dressed, but the Tower Witches came to mind – they would probably have him bared and restrained before he could even eat breakfast. Or lunch. Brunch?

As if on cue, his stomach growled.

Dark-brown eyes settled on the alarm clock, the red digits displaying _12:14_. So he had slept for a while then. Against better judgement, Honoka – now fully dressed – headed downstairs, although not without hesitation in each careful step he took. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, a dread chill crawling up his spine as the stair steps became fewer and fewer.

It wasn't until the brunette reached the first floor that he realized the house was silent – you could hear a pin drop.

Where were the Tower Witches?

Had they left?

Hope was budding within Honoka's chest – were they finally gone? Had Ayaka returned and chased them off?

"H-hello? Kagari-san? Kasumi-chan? Mom?" he called out, but it remained silent.

He checked the living room: empty. Next, Honoka wandered into the kitchen: still nothing. They were really gone. But why?

There was no use in pondering it. All that mattered was that this was his chance to escape – or call for help from other Workshop Witches.

…But had Ayaka not said that they couldn't reveal to anyone that they were hiding Medusa and her underlings?

Honoka's shoulders slumped and he leant against the wall with a somber expression.

The brunette contemplated his situation; he was defenceless, and furthermore, he didn't know when help would arrive. And in just one night (and half a day) had his willpower nearly crumbled into tiny, tiny fragments.

As much as he remained fearful of what the six Tower Witches would do, there was that wanton desire at the back of his mind, and the hormones in his body that reacted accordingly to whatever thought popped up – even now as memories of how _the_ infamous witch Medusa herself had ridden him and enjoyed it supplied plenty of blood right to his stiffening cock.

"You should wipe that look off your face," a sweet voice suddenly remarked and the boy, startled, jolted upright. His fears came back, quick as lightning, as dark-brown orbs met dusky ones.

Honoka struggled to scream in fright, but all that left his throat was a whimpering, "C-C-Chronoire..!"

The aforementioned woman was leaning against the doorway, clad in her usual world-war inspired garb, and she snickered at the scared male, her eyes peering flirtatiously at him. "In the flesh. It's been a while, Takamiya-kun. I'm glad we met when we did," she said with a sultry voice as she took a step closer. "Medusa told me something intriguing, and she was kind enough to let us have the house to ourselves for a while…"

_´Oh no… No…´_

The brunette stepped backwards until his back hit the wall, trapping the young boy between it and the ginger-haired witch. A gloved index-finger and thumb grabbed Honoka's chin and tilted his face down, (the Tower Witch was nearly a head shorter than him) and she smirked.

He already knew what Medusa could've possibly said to Chronoire, but he asked regardless; "Why a-are you here? W-what do you want with me…?"

The witch simpered. "Do you even need to ask, Takamiya-kun? I'm here to join the fun." She laughed airily as the male avoided her gaze, his face reddened as a tomato. "Look at you, being so shy and innocent…If only you knew what's in store for you. I'll steal that innocence away."

Honoka blanched and his eyes widened. "W-what-"

Her hands grabbed his face, pulling him closer as she tip-toed. "Last time I tried this, we were interrupted," Chronoire remarked with a husky voice, her dusky eyes dimmed with a lusty glint as she claimed his lips.

* * *

Hope had deserted him, Honoka was sure of it.

The Takamiya male found himself back in his bed, now naked and hands once again tied up behind his back while the ginger-haired witch eyed him with a mischievous look in her eyes. Honoka's body was shiny with cold-sweat and blood pounded loudly in his ears.

"Aww, poor thing… You really are innocent still, even after what Medusa and her lackeys did." Chronoire smirked. "They clearly didn't do it properly then. Allow me to…" She paused and struck a suggestive pose as she slowly unbuttoned her waistcoat. "Break you, Takamiya-kun."

Bit by bit, her clothes were discarded on the floor, slowly revealing creamy pale skin until the witch stood there before him, in nothing but a pair of black and red panties and a matching bra that made her chest appear bigger (it was to note that hers was smaller than most of the other witches.)

Honoka was mesmerized. The way Chronoire sauntered over to him, her hips swaying hypnotically with each step she took, combined with a cute-yet-sexy look was enough to make him hard, his length rising in wanton anticipation despite his mental protests.

The Tower Witch's hand was cold, but against his throbbing cock it did nothing but send a pleasurable jolt through his groin as she gently stroked it.

She giggled. "Your body is honest. Good enough for me." She winked at him. "Are you that speechless after seeing me naked? Perhaps I'm more to your liking? No matter, let's skip the foreplay and cut to the chase."

As she unhooked her bra and pulled down her panties, Chronoire licked the purple, mushroom-shaped head teasingly before took the crown into her warm, wet mouth, sucking, and earned a groan from the male who involuntarily bucked his hips.

_´So… good…´_

Even as he caught himself thinking such lewd thoughts, Honoka began to realize just how little had actually cared – his willpower was seeping away with each bobbing movement of the woman's wet heat.

_´Kagari-san…´_

After having (impressively) taken nearly all of the brunette's cock into her throat, the ginger-haired witch slid it off with a soft _´pop´_ and flashed him a grin, stroking tenderly.

"You're so big… I'm envious that the others managed to get a shot at this first. No matter," she said as she stood up, displaying herself to the young male whose eyes widened at the sight; Chronoire's breasts were small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, sporting pink perky buds that stood sweetly at attention and her body was slender and milky white. Her ginger hair was undone from her usual braids, now a reddish curtain that went just past her shoulders. Just above dripping lips, flushed red with arousal, a tuft of the same red hue as her head could be seen, neatly trimmed.

So mesmerized was Honoka that he didn't snap out of his reverie until he felt the hot, wet velvety walls clamp around his cock, and Chronoire smirking with a lewd expression on her face. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging for more, Takamiya-kun."

This sensation – the velvety heat and tightness that gripped his cock so softly – was something he'd never get used to. Each rhythmic movement of the woman straddling him send sheer pleasure, spreading from neuron to neuron, throughout his body. Chronoire rode him wildly and dragged her nails down Honoka's abdomen, trailing crimson in her wake.

The pain only seemed to fuel the young male's satisfaction.

"So good!" the Tower Witch exclaimed as she slammed her hips down Honoka's length, quivering. "Now I understand why Medusa decided on this!" Her voice was lusty and came out like loud moans as she grinded her velvety warmth against the hard, throbbing cock.

Their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the bed rocked with their frantic movements – the brunette had begun to move voluntarily, matching his movements with the woman's, desperate to milk as much pleasure as he could – and she did the same.

As the witch rode him, Honoka's heart-rate grew quicker, his eyes heavy-lidded and his entire body trembling from his swiftly-approaching orgasm. And judging by the glistening pool around his pelvis, the Tower Witch had already reached her peak-

"_F-fuck… So good!"_

Droplets squirted out from scarlet lips as Chronoire bounced on the impressive length, as if on cue, and the sight only spurred him on – he wanted to cum, to release his essence inside this wanton woman-

A pang of guilt struck his heart like lightning, and Ayaka came to mind: the most popular girl in his school, the girl who had sworn to protect him and remain by his side… All because she greatly cared for the brunette. She was Honoka's future fiancée as well.

And here he was; fucking Tower Witches and letting them dominate him to no end.

_´No…!`_

But despite himself, Honoka only lasted a few more thrusts before he reached the edge, his erect dick releasing cum into slick heat, the waves of pleasure zipping throughout his body for what felt like an eternity before it finally subsided.

"Just… Wonderful…" Chronoire panted, wiping her brow as she did. "Oh? What's this now? Are you crying, Takamiya-kun?" She leant down, her chest pressing against his. "You're thinking about that Fire Witch, aren't you? Don't. You'll forget about her, eventually. You've got me to play with you now." She smirked at him, enjoying his sorrow. "Now, time for round two…"

* * *

Much later at a café, Chronoire sat by herself at a table near a window, absentmindedly peering around as she stirred her cup of coffee with a content smile.

_´Medusa wasn't lying. For someone so young, he's quite gifted…´_

"Milady," a humble voice said, earning the witch's attention. The source of this voice came from her familiar, a large, hulking crocodile formally dressed in a grey suit and pants, a blue shirt, with a red tie and a hat. "I brought the witches, as per your instructions."

Behind him stood four Tower Witches, each one puzzled and/or frowning and the ginger-haired woman nodded and with a dismissing gesture sent her familiar away. "I'm glad I managed to find you. Take a seat. I have some interesting news for you…"

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Witch Craft Works and all its characters belong to the writer and illustrator Ryū Mizunagi. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

**The plot-less story continues.**

**:::**

**The Dilemma of Honoka Takamiya**

_Chapter 2 – The Dilemma Regarding a Breaking Will_

Honoka had lost track of time by now. It felt as if time itself had stopped whenever he and one of the Tower Witches engaged in vigorous lovemaking – nay, _rutting_ – and it was gradually affecting the young man.

How long had it been since his encounter with Chronoire – days? Hours? It was impossible to tell anymore; the redheaded witch had been with him for what felt like an eternity before she decided to leave (since she had "had her fill") and, with barely a few hours' worth of sleep, the KMM gang and Medusa had filled the sexual void in her place.

While Honoka's mind was still defiant, his body had about given up all hope; he touched and groped breasts without someone telling him, he licked and suckled supple skin on his own volition. There was little hesitation left within him – so small a fire of defiance still burning.

His training with Ayaka hadn't taught him much either, except for how to ride a staff. There was no magic spell or incantation to help the young brunette. And Ayaka herself was away on a training journey with her mother.

Honoka had been left to the wolves, and they were eager to get their fill. One of which was currently getting hers; dark-blonde hair bobbed slowly up and down between his legs, the moist and warm confine of her mouth sucking the mushroom-shaped head with perverted fervour. What strength that remained was used to refrain himself from ejaculating right then and there, as there would definitely be consequences that, perhaps, wouldn't be much of a punishment in the end.

Whether or not the "punishments" had been rewards instead from the very start or Honoka having simply been broken enough to happily accept them was irrelevant by now.

As Tanpopo impressively crammed the last inch into her throat, her furry ears twitched and drooped whilst slender digits dragged along toned abdomen and massaging his sac. The tight and wet oral vice felt disturbingly wonderful around his length and Honoka let out a dry groan as hips bucked ever so slightly for more – more of this moist sensation and the fleshy vice that was attempting to milk him.

Her chrome eyes looked up with mischief at the brunette as she moved up and down his twitching member. Her cheeks were bulged out and her face was faintly crimson from the ordeal, but Tanpopo didn't give in until Honoka let out a raspy; "I'm… I'm about to…!"

Sliding her mouth off the impressive shaft, the tower witch cut him off with a loud; "Not yet!" She grinned at him, jerking the hot organ before she got up and straddled it, her lower lips flushed red with liquid arousal as she rode him.

Her pussy was as soft as velvet, the feeling forcing the brunette to bite the insides of his cheeks to prevent him from reaching orgasm right then and there. She dragged her nails down his torso as she cried out with twisted joy, her boy-toy matching her rhythm. Either magic was a play, or Honoka's penis had grown larger than before, for it felt as if he was reaching deeper than ever. Or perhaps the KMM gang and Medusa had loosened up just enough to allow him reaching balls-deep each time?

These questions were irrelevant, just like many other things. All that mattered – all that Honoka could even think about – was to serve the Tower Witch on top of him by pummelling his length as hard as he could for their mutual satisfaction.

As minutes passed with grunts and moans and the slick, wet noise of depraved sexual acts, the tingling feeling finally came; his dick twitched against Tanpopo's fleshy walls and he came, shooting his seed inside the furry-eared witch as pleasure zipped from neuron to neuron through them both.

His heart was pounding loudly. The blood pumping resonated in his ears, drowning out everything else.

The blonde had collapsed on top of him, her legs quivering. She looked up at the brunette, the corners of her mouth quirking upward with a sly grin that flashed her teeth. "Look like Medusa was right… You're starting to break. Good!" She nuzzled against his collarbone. "I feel so full…"

"Looks like I was right on time," Medusa suddenly called from the doorway, prompting Tanpopo to jump right up, eyes widened. "Now, go get yourself cleaned up, Tanpopo-chan. Our toy has a busy schedule."

And as the girl quickly gathered her clothes and sprinted for the shower, the snake-haired woman crossed the room, and serpentine tongue already coiling around Honoka's hardened flesh…

* * *

It was strange how Honoka was treated. While Medusa and the tower witches seemed to only view him as an object (a toy if you will) for their satisfaction, they always took care of him in an odd, family-like way. He would eat and drink to regain strength and rest when it was needed, be it by naps or sleeping through the night. And although he was allowed to shower and bathe, it more often than not led to Medusa or the KMM gang "cleaning him up."

This had been going on for at least a week.

The young boy had thought that Chronoire would've stayed with them, but she left – and that scared him. A gnawing feeling at the back of his head screamed at him to escape while he still had a chance – Ayaka was wound to return, knowing she couldn't leave him and the witches alone!

…Right?

_´Kagari-san…´_

He felt sullied. Ayaka liked him after all, so how would she react to this?

As he sat down at his desk, head resting in his hands, Honoka sighed depressingly. Resentment and anguish occupied his thoughts; anger at himself for giving in and agony for what had happened. All he wanted was for the Fire Witch to return home and return everything to normal.

_´Kagari-san…!´_

A gentle tap against the window brought the brunette out of his mulling and hope sprang to life within his chest. Was it Ayaka that had finally returned?! He darted towards the window –

A wicked smile met him along with a coquettish look from the other side of the glass, prompting him to halt as his expression fell.

-and fell to his knees before the bed that was right next to the window. The glass panels opened up, allowing the pink-red-haired witch step inside, kicking off her boots before treading on the duvet. Chronoire giggled at him and took a seat on the edge of the bed with her legs spread, one on either side of the boy.

"I take it you were expecting someone else," she said with another giggle. "I could apologize, but I noticed that you're quite happy to see me." She gestured towards Honoka's inguen and he looked down, realizing that the tent he was slightly raising in his pants. "Good, then we don't need to waste time on idle chitchat; strip."

The brunette looked up, aghast. The Tower Witch's eyes narrowed and her grin faded into a thin line.

"**Strip,"** she said again, stricter.

Honoka swallowed hard. His mind kept coming back to his raven-haired classmate… In the end, that's all what they were – there was nothing official between them even though there was definitely a spark – and his virginity belonged not to her, but the Tower Witches.

Despite his mental protests, the young boy got up and (hesitantly) undressed, pale cheeks flaring up with red as the ginger-haired witch eyed up and down with a smirk.

As soon as his pants were undone, Chronoire's gaze strayed and settled on his cock and she wetted her lips, watching intensively. And as embarrassed as Honoka was, he couldn't deny the excitement that was currently supplying his genital with blood, limp flesh turning warm and hard before what was his enemy.

"Very good," she finally said with glee. Honoka turned towards the witch, his eyes widening with a hungry look as Chronoire had already undressed herself, spreading her legs to reveal her puffy lips that glistened with liquid arousal. "Now, get down and lick."

His mind screamed _no_ – his body complied. Kneeling down before the ginger-haired woman, Honoka leant in, inhaling the musky scent of her sex before licking the slick warmth between her slender thighs. The Tower Witch clamped her thighs together as she quivered, keeping her boy-toy in place as he licked and probed her opening.

His tongue curled against sensitive walls, pausing only to suckle on the even-more sensitive bundle of nerves atop her pussy.

"We've trained you… _Ahh!_ Well…" Chronoire gasped out with a smirk. "But enough of that, Honoka-kun. Fuck me!"

The brunette tensed at that, but obliged. He towered over the witch, his erect dick easily entering her love tunnel with a dampened noise as both let out a breathless gasp.

His mind was rendered blank. Each time his cock was embedded inside the women's' pussies nowadays Honoka lost sense of anything but his – and not least their – pleasure, and followed command with almost no hesitation. He would loathe himself afterwards once the afterglow had settled, but right now he was determined to move his hips to slam into one of his many mistresses.

They continued for what felt like forever until Honoka finally felt a pleasurable shiver along his length – and judging by how velvety walls clamped down on him, his mistress was just as close (hardly for the first time, but neither kept count).

His voice was dry. "I'm going…to…"

The Tower Witch underneath him uncrossed her legs and (hesitatingly) shoved him off her, his cock exiting her pussy with a moist noise, and she kneeled down before him, hands working vigorously to pump his shaft. Her talented tongue circulated the broad tip, stimulating his organ further until the pleasure finally became too much. His ejaculation shot out, landing in long thin ropes across the ginger-haired woman's face and perky breasts with droplets landing in ginger locks over Chronoire's forehead.

"You never cease to amaze, huh?" she commented with a giggle, slender hands still caressing a twitching dick. "I'll be borrowing your shower, Takamiya-kun. I would invite you along, but…" Her face turned sly as she scooped up milky white essence with her fingers, licking them clean. "I'm afraid that would rile me up again. Get some rest and you can shower afterwards, alright?"

She looked away, expression contemplative. The witch mulled until the corners of her mouth curved upwards, forming a simpering smirk, and her eyes gazed back at Honoka with mischief that sent chills down his back.

"On second thought, you can take a shower first."

* * *

The hot water cascaded his body soothingly. The brunette's fatigue and stress seemed to just melt away as he stood there motionless.

But even then there was an ill feeling creeping up his back about this.

Honoka rubbed his face with a sigh, enjoying the warmth. As much as he felt at ease for now, he knew that Chronoire had planned something – something devious and most likely perverted that would end with him being subjugated by her or Medusa again. Or even the KMM gang for all he knew!

He had to get out of here while he still had some will left. Even now there was blood pumping straight down to his flaccid flesh the more he thought about those attractive women that were his enemy. Not bothering to properly wash his hair, Honoka simply ran a hand through it and was about to stop showering when-

The sound of glass panels sliding brought the young boy crashing back to reality as dread and gaiety surged through him, followed by a series of gasps from behind.

-there was a presence behind him, and not just one: several.

"_Oh my gosh!"_ one exclaimed, and the brunette had a disturbing feeling that he recognized that voice.

"So it was as Chronoire said…" another voice commented. "I can't believe he's practically whipped…"

"W-well," a third person said. "I g-guess he's ours for n-now…"

The young Takamiya male swallowed hard. His heart was racing with fear of knowing just who was behind him and as he slowly turned around, his pulse jumped considerably; clad in nothing but towels stood the trio of Tower Witches that had attempted his life some time back at the mall.

The _"Star Team"_, Ai, Mai, and Mii.

The three girls eyed their possession with a cross between lust and ill will, with a hint of shame. They appeared uncomfortable with the situation and Honoka wasn't fairing any better; unlike the KMM gang who only were out to capture him, these witches would gladly spill his blood. And with Ayaka out of town…

"He's got a nice body though…" Mai – the tan and light-blue-haired girl – said dreamingly, biting her lower lip. "And he's been trained by Medusa and her underlings along with Chronoire, too…"

"I suppose we should give him a go, seeing how we're here and all…" Mii – the animal-eared witch – added, her expression soft.

The pale-blonde – Ai – however, remained vexed. "Tch! We're not even allowed to hurt him, even now when that Fire Witch is finally gone!" She calmed herself down, though her brow remained furrowed. "But if I can't hurt her directly, I'll get my revenge through **you**!"

As soon as she had said that, the towel fell daintily to the wet floor and revealed her nude body to Honoka's now hungry eyes. Ai had a slim and beautiful body with perky breasts that looked like they would fit in the palm of your hand. The blonde awkwardly crossed the bathroom up to the young boy, his dick twitching and hard, and eyed him over.

"W-well?!" the blonde shouted. "On your knees, Takamiya! I'll make you forget about that Fire Bitch!" As she said it, a hand firmly but gently gripped the brunette's head and pushed him down to his knees.

He silently obliged.

Honoka's eye was wide open, his nostrils flared. Pink, glistening lips with a small tuft of pale-blonde hair crowned above the small bundle of nerves came into view and his mouth was watering. Ashamed over himself, a talented tongue lapped at her slit, drinking in the taste and smell of her young maidenhood as the tower witch quivered above him.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself," Mii said with a small smile. "How's he doing?"

The pale-haired witch had to noticeably stifle a moan. "He's g-good…_mm_… Better than I would've thought…"

"Then hurry up," Mai commented with a pout. "I want to try him too!"

"D'don't rush- _ah!-_ m-me…" Ai's voice was throaty. "G-God…!"

Smooth, slender thighs clamped around the young brunette's head, quivering as the witch grinded against his face – anything to help his talented tongue reach deeper – and suddenly shook through her whole body, a throaty moan escaping her as she ejaculated.

Obedient and not wanting to risk their wrath, Honoka allowed her juices to pour down his face, catching as much as he could with his tongue. The taste was not unlike the others', and he found himself lapping for more even as Ai's orgasm had subsided, stopping only when he was dragged down to the wet floor. The shower continued to pour water.

"That was pretty good…" Air commented with a grin. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was wet clung to her face. "You've been trained well."

"My turn!" Mai exclaimed, her naked body displayed for Honoka as she straddled his face without warning. She shuddered at the contact of her wet lips against his mouth, but she didn't budge from her new "seat." "Don't be a gentleman now, Takamiya."

The brunette swallowed hard and did as he was told. Powerless as he was, Honoka could only lie there and eat out the light blue-haired witch, inhaling her rich scent as he did. Mai apparently kept her maidenhood trimmed, he noticed, his nose firmly pressed up against her non-existent pubes. His eyes strayed upwards towards the tower witch's heaving and stacked chest, pink nipples standing attentively out.

She was clearly the most endowed of the trio.

The warmth of the shower pummelled against a bare body and Mai's wet core provided a liquid heat that Honoka eagerly imbibed like the good boy he was.

"Do you like these?" the tan woman asked, her gaze meeting Honoka's. She bit her lower lip as she caressed her amble breasts, teasingly shaking them for her boytoy. "You can touch them, as long as you fulfil your duty."

Eyes bulged wide and nostrils flared. Honoka's mind was wiped clean of rational thought and replaced with a carnal desire as he cupped malleable flesh, occasionally pinching perky buds for added effect. Mai let out a string of coos and moans as she rutted against him, spilling her sweet nectar over the brunette's mouth.

"Poor thing… I bet he feels neglected," Mii remarked, shooting Honoka a dirty look with those green twin pools, winking. "Allow me…"

The young boy gasped against Mai's pussy as something wetter and warmer than the water enveloped his length, the action sending a shiver up the light blue-haired woman's back. Mii, the furry-eared witch, was sucking him off and Honoka's body tensed with an urge to hump into the brunette's oral confine, but said witch was preventing him from moving – she was keeping him down, allowing her to work uninterrupted.

The animal-eared woman suckled on a sensitive tip, an agile tongue flicked agonizingly good against it, making him squirm and arch against the floor. In-between she would swallow more of his erect length, bobbing back and forth but slightly deeper each time at a steady pace and gently scratch the skin of Honoka's balls.

He couldn't take it. Seconds felt like minutes as time passed and his hormones – and heart – were raging inside.

The mistress that was currently straddling his face had reached her peak once or twice already – the brunette's face was sticky with her essence – and another one was spilling out as she let out a loud, content moan, further driving Honoka over the edge with her rich taste. His cock twitched inside Mii's mouth, but she showed no sign of either ceasing what she was doing or let go of him; instead, she stroked his penis, milking him until he spurted inside her soft oral cavern.

The brunette witch coughed. "Too much…! Ugh…"

"He did wonderful," Mai commented and took a seat next to the boy, allowing him to breathe properly and smirked. "Medusa's plan makes a lot more sense now… Odd as it still may be."

"Hey, don't think you're out of the woods just yet!" Ai hovered above him, a wicked mirth in her eyes. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Mii gulped down audibly and wiped her mouth. "Mm… I haven't had a turn either," she added. The Star Team exchanged dirty looks before eying Honoka – dread and excitement setting in again – and the animal-eared witch crawled over, creamy thighs on either side of his head…

* * *

Brownish-yellow eyes stirred behind closed eyelids that cracked slightly open. Honoka's body ached still, but was well-rested otherwise, thanks to a good night's sleep after his…_ activities_ the day before. Thankfully, he had been allowed to rest by Medusa, despite the other witches circling him like vultures around a dying animal.

But what had rudely awoken him was noise of people chattering downstairs and the occasional _´thuds´ _and _´slams´_ from activity. What's more, the rapid sound of footsteps – indicating more than one person – was heading up the stairs!

Honoka barely managed to wrap the duvet around him (seeing that he wasn't allowed to sleep in his pyjamas anymore) before the bedroom door swung open with great force and the KMM gang strode inside with Medusa in tow.

The snake-haired vixen flashed a grin. "Oh? No need to be so modest, Takamiya-kun. We've already seen everything you have to offer."

His brow furrowed. "W-what's going on?" he said, daring to speak up for the first time in…he couldn't even remember when. "What a-are you planning now?"

"New residents," Medusa replied, her grin reaching from ear to ear at the boy's shocked expression. "Four of them, to be specific. It makes things a lot easier."

Honoka blanched. "N-no… T-that's impossible! When my family comes back-!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." The Tower Witch chuckled darkly and gestured over at the young male. "Make him ready, girls. And…" she paused as she left the room. "Don't get carried away… too much."

"**Yes!"** the KMM gang exclaimed in unison. As soon as Medusa left, all eyes were on Honoka as they lunged forward.

* * *

The sound of muffled voices could be faintly heard from downstairs. The voices – at least two – continued to talk with the occasional laughter and a gasp or two until they were on the other side of the door. And as if they knew he could hear them, the voices – three of them, maybe? – hushed.

_´Kagari-san… Where are you…?´_

The young Takamiya male let out a tired groan and he struggled sluggishly against his bond; it had been almost an hour since Medusa's lackeys had cuffed him to his chair (but allowing him a pair of pillows to make it comfortable) by his wrists behind the back of the chair, and his ankles chained together. He was blindfolded and gagged, and stripped of clothing as he usually was these days, Honoka was defenceless.

Defenceless and vulnerable.

The voices quieted down. The door clicked open, followed by the soft _thud_ of gentle footsteps of someone walking into the room. There was a quiet gasp and the person chuckled, clicking the door shut. Honoka groaned, unable to handle the tension but the person – a woman- merely chuckled again, followed by the sound of something being thrown to the side on the floor, then the bed, then silence.

The woman was standing near him – he could feel it. She circled him, humming contently to herself. Bare fingers cupped his chin out of nowhere and he, startled, jerked away, prompting the woman to softly laugh at him again and reach out to cup his cheek, trailing teasingly downwards across his abdomen – a touch that sent pleasurable chills through his body, his limp flesh slowly erecting – until a cool hand firmly gripped his shaft by the base.

Honoka groaned against the ball-gag and jerked with his whole body to no avail. The woman was close; her hot breath washed over a sensitive purple head, sliding her grip from the base to the tip and then back down to the base. She was starting up a slow, steady rhythm, and despite his muffled protests, his body displayed nothing but his true intentions – to be milked, one way or another.

Before long, the young brunette found himself rutting against her hand, pre-cum dripping onto her hand as she kept up the agonizingly slow rhythm. His toes curled from the tantalizingly close ecstasy that was boiling up inside him but, as if she knew, the woman would either slow down or stop entirely.

The course and wet surface of a tongue lapped at his tip, prompting Honoka to arch his head back, his fingernails drawing thin red lines across his palms when the press of wetted, soft lips met his mushroom-shaped head.

And then she let go. A throaty moan of frustration muffled around the gag, his erection – hot, throbbing flesh – stirring excitingly.

He couldn't think – couldn't act. His body responded no longer to him: only the call of the Tower Witches.

Honoka's cock dangled between his legs, begging for attention.

He twitched as his rod slid up against something soft – temporarily probing against unmistaken wet heat, then further between malleable flesh – was it her rear? – grinding against his erection teasingly.

He let out a frustrated noise as she stopped, again letting his dick stand attentively against the air.

Her tongue flicked at his head again, this time allowing Honoka's erection to slide in between her soft tits, sliding them up-and-down with a giggle as she slowed down momentarily, then sped back up, and repeat.

Then she let go.

He couldn't take it any longer.

The sound of something soft landing on the floor caught his attention, but silence followed right after. The young male sat there for what felt like an eternity until finally the presence of the woman was near him again, her breath blowing gently across a slowly reddened ear.

"_I'm going to savour this moment, Takamiya-kun."_

There was a sharp intake of air through his nostrils. That voice – it was familiar! And it irked him. Made him even more frustrated – something about her voice made him want to defy her!

But as his erection probed against what was unmistakably a pussy, Honoka's mind was once more wiped clean; finally, that feeling – that sensation of blissful ecstasy – had arrived. The woman had straddled his lap, already bouncing up and down his length and pressing her firm body and ample chest against him, riding him like a stud and moaning throatily out loud.

Her silky smooth, fleshy walls tightened the grip on his most sensitive flesh, making Honoka moan through the gag and spittle whilst he tried to match his hips to the woman's movements - anything to draw out as much pleasure as possible.

Her soft body hugged his, blanketing the young boy, and her big breasts smothered his head – he was close.

Their pace quickened without pause. The woman was riding like without remorse, and the sheer pleasure that had built up was threatening to erupt. And as her vaginal walls clamped down on him just _so_—

Honoka let out a loud, muffled moan, burying himself balls-deep in the woman as he ejaculated. Sheer pleasure spiked from his appendage and spreading from neuron to neuron in a mind-wiping fashion, and the witch clamped down even tighter as she grinded herself with a stifled series of sounds.

They remained motionless, basking in the afterglow. The brunette's lengthy flesh didn't settle, instead twitched inside her core as the woman cooed softly against his crimson shell, pressing herself up against him still.

She chuckled darkly. "Looks like you enjoyed it very much… Good. Then perhaps I should reward you…"

Honoka bristled. Her voice drove him mad! Just who was she? He knew for sure he had heard this voice before…

"I'm going to relish this," she said huskily. She reached behind his head, undoing the blindfold that was tightly bound –

The darkness that had covered his vision was cleared and Honoka blinked, adjusting his eyes to the light; it was rainy outside, dampening the light in his room. His eyes strayed from the fleshy globes that pressed up against his chest, upwards…

-and let it gently fall to the floor. Honoka looked up, eyes dazed.

His heart jumped inside his ribcage. His eyes widened in panic. And a scream tore through his throat, silenced only by his gag. Honoka wasn't one to hold grudges, but if there was one person he couldn't stand, it was –

_´Weekend!´_

Weekend – the blonde Tower Witch that was an enemy to all – cracked one slant eye open, revealing a blue pool staring at him as she smiled cockily. "We're going to have a lot of fun, you and I… How does it feel to bed the woman who hurt your guardian?"

As she chuckled at him and licked his cheek, Honoka screamed in protest and anger over his cock, harder than ever, jerking inside Weekend's core…

* * *

Days went by.

The front door swung open with a loud _´slam_´ as the redheaded resident of the Takamiya household burst through the doorway with incredible speed.

"**Big brother!"**

Kasumi Takamiya darted quickly up the stairs and forced the door open, a wide smile on her face. "Big brother! I missed you so much!"

The brunette found himself in his little sister's tight embrace, choking out a raspy; "K-Kasumi… can't… breathe…"

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. "But I've been gone for so long because mom insisted I followed with her! Then Kazane-san insisted that I stayed as well… But I'm here now!" she let go of her brother, but held him close still. "Did you miss me?"

He laughed nervously. "…Yeah… sure I did. I'm glad you're back, but can you please let go? I need to finish my homework…"

"Fine! I'll get out of your hair—" The redhead's gaze strayed to her brother's desk. "What?! Brother, these are from days ago! Haven't you been to school at all?"

"I had a mild fever, so I decided to stay at home… so I have to catch up," he replied, smiling slightly at his sister.

Kasumi paled. "Oh no! That won't do – I'll tell you what, I'll go make something nutritious for you to eat in the meantime! Ok?" She was positively beaming and she hugged him again. "I'll be right back!"

He let out a sigh of relief.

"What's this I hear about you being sick?" He looked up to see her – Ayaka Kagari – stand in the doorway. "Are you feeling better?"

Honoka nodded.

"I'm glad…" she said as she crossed the room, flicking loose black locks over her shoulder. Her expression was impassive as always. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

His hear skipped a little beat, his cheeks reddening. "N-no… they were on their best behaviour."

Ayaka didn't say anything. She eyed Honoka up and down, and then nodded. "Very well. I'm glad they didn't try anything while I was away. But don't worry." The Fire Witch took a seat on the bed and pulled Honoka by the chair closer, holding his hands. "I'm here now."

"Ah… Yeah. I guess you are." Honoka nodded and offered a smile at his protector, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Mii, Chronoire, and Rin observe him from the doorway.

Ayaka was talking to him, but he didn't hear what she was saying; instead, the bulge in his pants stirred as he eagerly awaited the night…

* * *

_Well, that concludes this story... Or does it?_

_To be continued._


End file.
